Black Project
Black Project is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by The Truth from Verdant Meadows, Bone County, San Andreas. ''Note: If Carl is overweight when attempting to start this mission, The Truth will call him a "fatass", and tells him to lose some weight beforehand, presumably to make it easier for the jetpack to lift him.'' Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *The easiest way into the Area 69 bunker complex is through the blast doors. To open these go to the control room *The control tower has been disabled you must now find another way in. There is a vent that goes into the Area 69 interior. Damage the vent grate and drop in to gain entry *Go and find the Black Project *The door to the launch bay where the black project is being stored is locked. Find a keycard to access it *Collect the keycard and open the door to the Black Project *The Black Project is located at the bottom of the launch bay *You've found what The Truth wanted. You must escape using the Jet pack to fly out of the launch bay directly above you *Deliver the jetpack to a drop off point deep in the canyons Trivia *When inside Area 69 research area, various announcements tell the employees a variety of things including, but not limited to, downloading pornography is strictly prohibited, anyone caught stealing alien technology will not be invited to the next staff night out, and that running with scissors is dangerous and not permitted. These announcements continue even after security notifies everyone of the breach. *Strangely, after the mission is completed, the SAM sites are re-activated. This is unlike the mission Vertical Bird, where the SAM sites are permanently disabled. *The announcement made about running with scissors not being permitted is a possible reference to the video game company Running with Scissors, best known for its Postal games, which have often been noted as "GTA clones". *The reference to "General Mills" is likely refers to a well-known food manufacturing company in the US. *Unless discovered at a spawn point earlier, this is likely the player's first encounter with thermal goggles. *Neither the thermal glasses nor the sniper rifle are necessary for completing the mission, despite on-screen messages. A silenced pistol at ground level is just as effective in maintaining stealth. *An alternative cutscene is triggered at the beginning of the mission where Truth calls CJ from a plane's wing spying on him and mocks him for being too fat. In order to continue the mission, Carl must be thinner (the player must have less than 60% fat). *The scientist in the base all have German/European accents. *During the lockdown of Area 69, which occurs when personnel discover CJ inside, the over-head voice says "All personnel working on alien bodies evacuate immediately". This indicates that aliens, at least, do exist in the game. However, visual evidence is not available. *When navigating through the hallways near the scientist who gives you the keycard, you can spot a crowbar on a table in a lab. This is more likely than not a reference to Valve's 1998 FPS Half-Life, where you play a scientist escaping an alien-filled underground lab, with a crowbar as his melee weapon of choice. *Like the Alderney State Correctional Facility during Get Lost in TLAD, Area 69 has a speaker phone voicing commands and other chit chat to scientists alike that is only present during this mission. *The ability of removing the jetpack once equipped is disabled during the mission. This is also the case in the next mission Green Goo. *The interior of the Area 69 can be entered again by parking a Freeway near one of the ventilators, exiting the vehicle will allow CJ to explore the interior. Reward There is no money reward for this mission. The mission Green Goo is unlocked for The Truth. The Desert Eagle is now available to buy from the Ammu-Nation ($1,200). Steal The Mothership :Main article: Black Project/Steal The Mothership Video walkthrough Gallery SAM.png|Carl disabling the SAM site in the control room. See also *Mission walkthrough de:Black Project es:Black Project pl:Czarny projekt Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions